


You Are The Best (Man)

by KRYOOX



Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: A.I.M.S. Squad, F/M, Hiden Intelligence, Out of Character, Platonic Romance, Wedding, ZAIA Enterprise, ambyar moment, bestfriend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau semua pertikaian itu akan membawa Isamu dan Yua pada sebuah ikatan yang sangat erat; sebuah ikatan yang mampu membuat Isamu mengubah sifat buruknya, bahkan sanggup membuat Isamu rela melakukan apapun untuk Yua dan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya demi gadis itu.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You Are The Best (Man)

Tahun-tahun berlalu semenjak pertama kali ZAIA Enterprise menunjuk Yua sebagai penasihat teknis untuk A.I.M.S. Squad dan menjadi rekan kerja bagi Isamu, ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Pertemuan mereka memang tidak diawali dengan baik, tapi setidaknya sekarang keduanya bisa sama-sama tersenyum--bahkan tertawa--saat mengingat masa-masa di mana mereka saling bersilang pendapat, bersilat lidah dan berdebat dengan sengit tanpa ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Pertemuan itu pernah membuat mereka menjadi rival kerja, bahkan musuh. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau semua pertikaian itu akan membawa Isamu dan Yua pada sebuah ikatan yang sangat erat; sebuah ikatan yang mampu membuat Isamu mengubah sifat buruknya, bahkan sanggup membuat Isamu rela melakukan apapun untuk Yua dan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya demi gadis itu. 

Termasuk apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. 

"Ah, kau masih di sini rupanya."

Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Isamu tentang Yua. Tampak Hiden Aruto datang menghampirinya sambil setengah berlari. "Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Fuwa-san. Kau seharusnya bersiap-siap," ujar Aruto yang secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk segera menuju taman yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan dan bukannya malah melamun di balkon seorang diri. 

"Sebentar, biarkan aku menikmati pemandangan indah ini dulu," kata Isamu, mengacu pada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. 

Wanita itu, Yua, sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk momen paling penting dalam hidupnya. Dua Humagear tampak sedang membantunya merapihkan gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya. Izu juga ada di sana, ikut membantu dan memastikan segalanya berjalan lancar, sesuai dengan permintaan Aruto dan Isamu. 

"Tidak disangka, hari ini akhirnya datang juga, ya?" Aruto tersenyum tulus, ikut menikmati pemandangan indah yang dimaksud oleh Isamu. Saat mengetahui kabar bahagia itu, Presiden Direktur Hiden Intelligence tersebut sampai mempersiapkan sebuah lawakan terbaiknya untuk ditampilkan di depan para tamu undangan yang datang, tapi Isamu malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. 

"Ya." Isamu merespon singkat setelah sempat menghela napas sejenak. Tapi helaan napas itu terasa rancu bagi dirinya sendiri. Entah apakah Isamu merasa lega atau justru merasa cemas, dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya terlalu gamblang di depan orang lain.

Lelaki itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya--hadiah ulangtahun dari Yua--dan mendapati kalau saatnya sudah tiba. Siap tidak siap, Isamu harus melakukannya. 

"Fuwa Isamu-san." Izu menyapa dan membungkuk sopan kepada Isamu saat melihat lelaki itu melangkah masuk dengan diiringi Aruto beberapa langkah di belakang. 

Isamu yang biasanya sangat membenci Humagear di sekitarnya kini mengangguk kecil kepada Izu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Itu sukses membuat wajah Aruto berseri-seri karena pada akhirnya komandan A.I.M.S. itu bisa berdamai dengan Humagear juga. 

"Fuwa..."

Yua menyambut kedatangan Isamu dengan mata berbinar. Betapa dirinya sangat bersyukur hari ini Isamu ada di sana bersamanya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu dengan dasi yang tersimpul rapih," candanya, menjurus pada dasi yang dikenakan oleh Isamu. Yua ingat, lelaki kriwil itu hampir selalu mengendurkan dasinya di setiap kesempatan. Terlebih lagi kalau sedang kesal. Tapi kali ini, Isamu benar-benar rapih dan berada di sana dengan penampilan terbaiknya. 

"Khusus untuk hari ini saja," kata Isamu pula sambil tersenyum. 

"Ah, Izu... Coba lihat itu. Fuwa-san terlihat bahagia sekali." Aruto berkata pada Humagear yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. 

Izu mengamati, menganalisa wajah Isamu menggunakan sistemnya. Ia memiringkan kepala ke samping sesaat, lalu menegakkannya kembali setelah analisanya selesai. "Aruto Sachou," ujarnya kepada sang CEO. "Sepertinya ekspresi wajah Fuwa-san sedikit meragukan," katanya lagi. 

"Eh?" Aruto menoleh cepat ke arah Izu dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau ini bicara apa, Izu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berbisik. Aruto melirik sejenak ke arah Isamu dan Yua, berharap mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang sekretaris. "Apa kau tidak melihat wajah Fuwa-san secerah mentari pagi ini?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit meragukan apa yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Izu. 

"Benarkah?" Izu mulai menganalisa lagi. Alat di telinganya tampak berpendar-pendar. Ia sangat yakin tidak ada kesalahan dalam sistem yang dimilikinya dan hasil analisa itu masih tetap sama. Tapi Izu memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. 

"Fuwa," Yua meraih kedua tangan Isamu lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kaulakukan. Terimakasih juga untuk hari ini." Yua mencoba mencari kata-kata lain untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya kepada Isamu, tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak hal yang telah Isamu korbankan untuknya. Tahun-tahun yang mereka lalui bersama di A.I.M.S. terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan demi sebuah kehidupan baru, tapi Yua berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik demi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. "Kau yang terbaik," katanya lagi. 

"Aku tahu," ucap Isamu tanpa ragu, seolah ingin menunjukkan rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, meskipun dia tidak terlalu pasti dengan apa yang hatinya tengah rasakan. Tapi ada satu hal yang Isamu sadari, kedua tangan Yua terasa dingin. Dia tahu gadis itu sedikit gugup dan itu wajar. Maka dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangan itu dan meniupkan sedikit hawa panas dari mulutnya agar bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang Yua rasakan. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Isamu dengan sesekali menggosokkan tangannya ke tangan Yua. 

Yua mengangguk kecil, tersenyum menatap Isamu dengan mata sedikit berembun. 

"Tidak," Isamu berkata dengan sedikit antisipasi ketika menyadari Yua yang hampir menangis karena terharu. "Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan airmata setetespun. Aku tidak mau riasanmu rusak sebelum acara pernikahan ini selesai. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu manis seperti ini?"

Kontan saja Yua langsung menyerang dada Isamu dengan sebuah pukulan kecil dari tangannya. "Sialan kau!"

Isamu tertawa. Terkadang dirinya merindukan perdebatan bertensi tinggi di antara mereka seperti dulu, jauh sebelum Isamu yang pemarah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut dan hangat seperti sekarang. Waktu memang bisa mengubah hati seseorang dengan tanpa diduga. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka Yua akan menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya. Meskipun dia tahu tidak akan mudah bagi dirinya untuk menjalani itu semua. 

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah saatnya." Isamu menyodorkan lengan kanannya kepada Yua dan wanita itu menyambutnya dengan perasaan bahagia. 

***

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut kedatangan Yua dan Isamu. Semua tamu undangan berdiri, tersenyum bahagia selagi keduanya berjalan di antara barisan tempat duduk menuju altar. Di antara para undangan itu, hadir pula Amatsu Gai; sosok yang pada akhirnya menjadi salah satu orang paling berharga bagi Yua. Di matanya, Gai bukan hanya seorang atasan tapi juga figur seorang ayah. Lelaki itu ikut mengurus acara pernikahannya. Bahkan sampai rela berdiskusi bersama dengan Aruto dan Isamu hingga larut malam demi mewujudkan sebuah pernikahan impian bagi Yua yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. 

Gai mengulas senyum saat Yua dan Isamu berjalan melewatinya. Dia turut merasa bahagia, meskipun di sisi lain juga terselip perasaan khawatir untuk lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan pegawai kesayangannya. 

'Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?'

Gai mengingat obrolannya dengan Isamu pada malam itu. Dia rela mendatangi markas A.I.M.S. untuk membicarakan satu hal penting dengan Isamu tanpa sepengetahuan Yua. 

'Aku mencintainya,' jawab Isamu pada waktu itu. 'Jika ini bisa membuatnya bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya,' katanya lagi, sebelum Gai menepuk pundaknya dan pergi meninggalkan markas. 

Yua semakin gugup--sekaligus sangat antusias. Secara tak sadar tangannya meremas lengan Isamu ketika altar semakin dekat. Di sana, seorang pendeta telah menunggu kedatangannya bersama dengan seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan tuxedo serba putih. Hati Yua berdebar keras ketika pria itu membalikkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia. 

Yua melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Isamu lalu menyambut uluran tangan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang mengingat risiko pekerjaannya yang dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Tapi kini Yua berada di sana, bersiap untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. 

Isamu berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang mempelai pria, menyaksikan gadis yang selama ini dicintainya dalam diam mengikat janji dengan lelaki lain. Otaknya memutar sebuah kilas balik ketika Yua datang dan memberitahunya kalau gadis itu telah menemukan lelaki pujaannya akan mereka berdua akan segera menikah. Saat itu Yua juga memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping pria untuk mereka.

Pendamping pria, bukan mempelai pria.

Isamu mencoba tersenyum sebisanya, memaksa hatinya untuk ikut merasakan bahagia. 

"Ah, mereka yang menikah tapi kenapa aku yang deg-degan...?" Aruto yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, tak jauh dari tempat Isamu berdiri, berkata pelan kepada Izu. Wajahnya sumringah melihat banyaknya senyum yang mengembang di wajah orang-orang di sana. Bahkan Gai juga tersenyum dengan tulus. Lalu Yua dan calon suaminya, lalu juga Isamu...

"Fuwa-san...?"

Aruto mengerutkan dahi ketika menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan komandan A.I.M.S. tersebut. Berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Isamu kelihatan begitu sedih meskipun senyuman itu terpampang di wajahnya. Kepala lelaki itu perlahan tertunduk ketika kedua mempelai mulai mengucapkan janji. 

Perasaan bahagia di hati Aruto berganti dengan keprihatinan ketika mengingat ucapan Izu sebelum acara pernikahan itu berlangsung. Sepertinya Isamu tidak sepenuhnya bahagia dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Aruto sedikit menyesal karena telat menyadari perkataan Izu. Jika saja dia tahu lebih awal, mungkin dirinya akan sedikit menjaga sikap untuk menghargai perasaan Isamu kepada Yua. 

"Izu... Apa menurutmu Fuwa-san..." Aruto tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya kepada Izu saat melihat senyuman itu benar-benar pupus dari wajah Isamu tepat setelah Yua menyatakan bersedia untuk mendampingi mempelai prianya di dalam suka dan duka, di dalam susah dan senang... 

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," kata sang pendeta kepada mempelai pria. 

Kepala Isamu tertunduk semakin dalam, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk menghindari kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya... 

...tapi semua itu sia-sia.

**Author's Note:**

> Yhaaa...! Akhirnya nih fanfic kelar juga meskipun pas ngetik beginian hati gue ikutan ambyar. 😅 Ini idenya udah dari lama sih, tapi baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang. Ditambah lagi tempo hari dapet prompt dari temen fb yang intinya kurang lebih sih kayak gini: "Gue suka sama lo, tapi lo malah suka sama si bos."
> 
> Yup, rencana awalnya yang jadi mempelai prianya itu Amatsu Gai, tapi kok gue ngerasa nggak adil aja gitu kalo terus-terusan ngejadiin Gai orang ketiga di hubungannya Fuwa sama Yua. Toh ada masanya gue pengen liat Gai jadi orang baik. Makanya di sini diceritakan kalo dia ini figur seorang ayah buat Yua. *sugar daddy yalord* 😍 Kalo soal sosok suaminya Yua, gue bayanginnya itu cowok yang akting bareng dia buat iklan Zexy Recruit. Itu loh... Iklan yang sebagian besar isinya adegan tjivoxan semua, yang trus ceritanya mereka berdua nikah. 😆
> 
> Trus juga di sini Fuwa sengaja gue dibikin OOC. Soalnya sekali-sekali mah boleh lah ya si Fuwa yang barbar ini jadi softboi yang nasibnya kayak softex (lembut, hangat, selalu melindungi, tapi setelahnya malah dibuang). *ketawa jahat* 😂😂😂 dan gue juga tau ini fanfic secara kaidah berantakan banget. Alurnya mungkin agak kecepatan, typo berseliweran, penulisan nggak sesuai EBI, diksinya monoton, masih banyak kata yang gue ulang dalam satu paragraf, tapi gue nggak mau mikirin itu dulu. Yang penting kelar, kapan-kapan direvisi. *padahal paling males kalo udah urusan revisi* 😂😂😂
> 
> Yaudah lah... Terakhir buat Nak Fuwa, maafin Emak yang demen banget nistain kamu ya, Nak... Wikwikwikwikwik... 😂😂😂


End file.
